A World of Words: Poems for the World
by NinjaCupcackles
Summary: A collections of poems writing to and from the countries of the World. Orginally an English Lit. task. Enjoy the fluffy and goodness!


Season's greetings for those who feel it suitable! I felt the need to be more internet active, and so you are receiving this. Last year, as a revision tool, our English teacher requested that we write a poem in the style of a poet we were studying. Needless to say their name and style have since left my head. Moving on, myself and my ever wonderfully creative friend Ellie (known as littleschemer) thought that the best way to help us remember this technique was to make the poem to be about Hetalia characters. We henceforth spent the rest of our lessons dutifully writing Hetalia based poetry (or at least, I managed to produce 4 poems in our maths lesson that followed).

And thus, almost a year later, we arrive at this. Together in the narrative below is the collection of poems to which I can lay at least partial claim. They are neither historically accurate nor necessarily canon appropriate, but they are fun and different in any case and I feel they should be shared. Think of them as an early Christmas gift from ourselves to the Hetalia community.

To note before we begin! I neither own Hetalia nor the countries portrayed in these poems. I wish no one offence with my remarks through the poetry (remember I'm a teenage girl who was having trouble trying not to keel over laughing while writing this in the back of a notebook during maths. Not an insane person full of racial prejudices). I'd also like to say that I adore all of the characters in Hetalia, despite how some of them come across.

ANINTERLUDEBETWEENSECTIONS

Canada to the World

Before you ask, I'm not America.  
He's a hero, I'm just invisible.  
People would notice if her disappeared,  
But it's like I'm already gone. And even  
When people do find me, it's not me they  
See. My Brother, the Big Shot, Super star  
Hero, saving the day. Or at least, in his mind  
That's true. I'll tell you, if you can keep  
A secret, about the time he hid from Russia,  
Behind my back. Or when he ran screaming to  
England 'cause he though he saw a ghost.  
To be honest, the so called 'hero' is just a  
Gas guzzling, hamburger-stuffing coward.  
He's fat, immature and lazy, and a viciously  
Self centred prick. And it's not even a  
small 'self centre' because the whole  
World is America, or so he says. But  
He's my brother too.

ANINTERLUDEBETWEENSECTIONS

Sealand to da World

I is like hangin with my mates and dat and they is like, 'You is totally a country, init!' But my bro is totally cramping my style, with rules and limits and shiz. He ain't my master! I is like the biggest man-made island eva, and I could rule this World if I wasn't so buzy with skool and pirates and dat. You is all so lucky I ain't running this joint coz you'd all be out like that. I is like totally clicking my fingers at you. Word.

ANINTERLUDEBETWEENSECTIONS

France to the World

It's obvious, I think, who stands before you now.  
Who else has such flowing locks,  
Such stunning fashions and good taste?  
Who else walks with such a grace?  
Can turn the heads of women with one glance,  
Who else but me, the ever glorious France!  
Come, taste my luscious wine, for you out poured,  
And tell me, who else is so adored?

ANINTERLUDEBETWEENSECTIONS

England to the World

And so, with the joyful tidings that this season brings,  
I open up my home to all new things.  
Traditions from all corners, in every home,  
I change with the tides that round my boarders roam.  
I let the old one that once lived now die,  
And beckon in the new world for the Yule.  
And so I hope that no more will they cry  
That a Christmas bearing Kirkland is the Fool.

ANINTERLUDEBETWEENSECTIONS

Holy Roman Empire to Chibitalia - With love. Of sorts.

Your presence is a breath of air to me,  
But it steals the very air from me,  
Which makes it very hard for me,  
To tell you how I feel.

Although you're simple minded, not refined,  
And you always fail to see what's on my mind,  
I need to tell you, for my peace of mind,  
Exactly how I feel.

Though now I have to leave, to fight my wars,  
My hearts stays here, it is forever yours,  
I'll take your heart, and with it clean my floor,  
And remember how you feel.

ANINTERLUDEBETWEENSECTIONS

Italy to Germany

Summer shines and hope is renewed!  
I knew that no more foes could get past you!  
My hero, you have saved me from my fate!  
But never fear, tomorrow will be great!  
A remix of today's extravaganza!  
To finish off it all I'll make lasagne!

ANINTERLUDEBETWEENSECTIONS

And there you have it. I may add more from time to time, but otherwise consider this finished. Apologises to Ellie, whom I did not inform of this decision before I posted these writings. Feel free to criticise or make suggestions as you see fit via reviews. Please note that I do not wish to be badgered about my improper use of the English language or my incorrect poetic structure or such like, unless you take a true and honest offence at either (as in I have insulted your culture or your means of living (i.e. you are yourself a successful poet (in which case, good for you!))). Anyway, toodles!

P.S. FYI, this strange and abstract narrative style used in the Authors notes is a consequence of a caffeinated solution to a lack of sleep that has now reach the end of its lifetime. In other words, I'm tired and crashing from a sugar/caffeine fuelled day, and therefore I write 10 times the amount I would normally write to explain myself. Fun times.


End file.
